Another World of Fruits Basket
by Space Oddity
Summary: rating for profanity and insanity... heyy that ryhmed! ^__^ please r/r my summaries suck big time.
1. Introduction to our brave adventurers

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own any characters from fruits basket. All I do currently own is.. uhh. wait.. well I'll get back to you when I figure that out. Now! On to the story! *holds one finger up in triumph*  
  
TiGgEr: hahahahahahaha *points* Kyo: Shut up you. you. you dumb. *is at loss for words* TiGgEr: that's what I thought cat! Hahahahaha!  
  
-Sparkle shine sparkle shine-  
  
Note: The parts of this story that don't take place in Japan take place in Brooklyn, New York, in the Bay Ridge/Dyker Heights/ Bensonhurst areas.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Another world of Fruits Basket: (sorry Usagi! I couldn't think of another name!)  
  
The end of the school day showed 4 girls walking along 13th avenue. At first site you might think they belonged in a mental institute. Coincidentally, at the exact same time you would be thinking this, one of them would be saying, 'We belong in a mental institute.' This time it happened to be Lauren. The reason she was saying this was that Cyndi was running with her arms out, shouting at the top of her lungs, 'Wheeee!!! I can fly!' and Ally was prancing around, like she was riding a horse. Lauren was running in circles with one finger up in the air. Liz, with her hood up, was proclaiming her undying love to fried chicken, and a person named, "Fro-Fro" (a/n: this name is copyrighted by me and lizard). Ally stopped prancing, and stated, 'I'm hungry.' Liz stopped walking. 'Let's go get fried chicken!' ' OKAY!' everyone swiftly agreed, and our brave adventurers set off for the fried chicken Chinese place.  
  
'Is the chicken ready yet?' Cyndi asked impatiently. 'No. Why?' Liz said. 'I have to pee and my ass is itchy.' Cyndi said. 'Would you like to use the bathroom Cyndi?' Ally asked sweetly. Cyndi glared daggers at her. 'Does it look like I would like to use the bathroom?' she demanded. 'Yes. why don't you then?' Ally asked. 'Because there's none in here idiot.' Cyndi said. Ally just pointed behind her. Cyndi turned, and saw a big sign that said, 'RESTROOM' and a huge arrow pointing to the back of the store. 'I hate you.' She told Ally. The only response she got was, 'I love you too Cyndi!'  
  
After 20 minutes had passed, and Cyndi still hadn't returned, our brave adventures started to get worried. They began to devise a rescue plan. 'I know!' Lauren cried out, raising one finger in triumph. 'What now?' Liz asked, for this was the fifth "I know!" from Lauren in the last 3 minutes. 'Let's kick in the door!' Lauren said. 'Great idea!' Ally said. It truly was a great idea, and Liz and Ally almost fainted from shock when they thought about the fact that Lauren had come up with it. 'But the question is. who's gonna do it?' Liz said. Our confused trio sat down and started arguing about who would be the 'lucky' person who got to kick down the door. Ally huffed and stood up. 'I'll do it.' She volunteered. 'It's not like she can do much to me. I have her Sam.' She explained, smiling evilly and holding u p a picture of Cyndi's beloved hero, Samwise the Brave. 'Gasp' Liz said. 'You're evil.' Lauren commented. 'I know.' Ally replied.  
  
So the trio made their way to the bathroom, after Liz had paid for the chicken, which she was now clutching to herself. They reached the bathroom door. 'Cyndi?' Lauren called out. No answer. Ally reached out and turned the knob. Surprisingly, it turned. She pulled the door open, and they were greeted with the site of Cyndi sitting on the floor, tying her shoes. 'Cyndi!' Ally said. 'what?' came the sullen answer. 'Why didn't you answer Lauren?' she demanded. 'I was concentrating.' Was Cyndi's answer. 'On what?' Liz asked. 'Tying my shoes.' At this remark everyone except Cyndi started to laugh. Cyndi stood up. 'I'm not talking to you.' She said, which only made everyone laugh harder.  
  
In the excitement of finding Cyndi tying her shoes, everyone had failed to notice that there was a light coming from the toilet bowl. When everyone stopped laughing, which was only because nobody could breath, Lauren said, 'Hey look! There's a light coming from the toilet bowl!' Our brave group of friends gathered around the toilet bowl. They reached, and touched the toilet seat. All of the sudden they got sucked down the toilet. A minute later they were sitting on the floor of a house, soaking wet. 'What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened.?' Cyndi asked. Liz shrugged her shoulders. The bathroom door opened, and a man in a huge robe walked in. 'Oh hello.' He said 'and who are you?' Lauren stood up. 'I'm Lauren!' she said happily. Everyone else just gave him blank stares. 'Uh. well. I'm Shigure. You're sitting in my bathroom. Why don't you go sit down at the table and we'll introduce ourselves.' He said. There was no verbal response. Everyone just stood up, and backed out, giving each other worried looks.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
So how'd you like it? *smiles evilly* If you would like to read another story on me and my friends adventure into Fruits Basket then read: In a world of fruits Basket by UsAgI-ChAn206.  
  
Till the next chapter, where our valiant heroes meet the weird Sohma family. *gasp* -Ally 


	2. Meet the Family

Disclaimer: Once again I say: I do not own fruits basket. Do I have to keep saying that? It hurts oh so much! *wahh*  
  
TiGgEr: *takes Sam picture* Teehee.  
  
Cyndi: Don't you dare!  
  
TiGgEr: Fine. *huffs* catch it! *throws pic up in air* hahaha  
  
Lmao. Well here's the next chapter of the insanity! G_G  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Previously:  
  
The bathroom door opened, and a man in a huge robe walked in. 'Oh hello.' He said 'and who are you?' Lauren stood up. 'I'm Lauren!' she said happily. Everyone else just gave him blank stares. 'Uh. well. I'm Shigure. You're sitting in my bathroom. Why don't you go sit down at the table and we'll introduce ourselves.' He said. There was no verbal response. Everyone just stood up, and backed out, giving each other worried looks.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Our four heroes ventured into the dining room, where Ally exploded. 'WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SIT?' she ranted, because, of course, there were no chairs. She looked over at Cyndi and Liz, who had already taken their shoes off and made themselves comfy. 'Take off your shoe's bitch.' Cyndi said. 'Fuck off.' Was the reply she got. Meanwhile, Lauren had stepped outside to look at the garden. There were carrots, and she bent down to get one to eat. Out of nowhere a bunny came running towards her. 'USAGI!!' she said, because bunnies were her favorite animals. The bunny came up and nudged Lauren's side. 'Do you want a carrot, little usagi?' To her surprise, the bunny nodded, as if it had known what she said. Lauren picked up a carrot and handed it to the bunny. It took it in it's mouth, and afterwards there was a  
  
*POOF*  
  
Lauren screamed, because standing in front of her, right where the bunny had been, was a young, NAKED, boy. Cyndi, Liz and Ally came running out. Unbeknownst to them, so did Shigure, two boys and a girl. 'What. What is it?' Cyndi asked. 'HE WAS AN USAGI!' Lauren screamed, pointing at the boy. A boy with red eyes and red hair ran up to the other boy and started shaking him and yelling at him. 'Momiji! What the hell were you thinking?' he yelled. The young boy, who's name was obviously Momiji, started to wail. 'WAHH! Kyo's hurting me!' 'Stop being a baby!' the redheaded Kyo said. Shigure stepped up. 'Now Momiji, Kyo is right. You shouldn't have changed back in front of that girl! And how'd you change anyway?' Momiji looked sheepish, and said, 'I hugged Tohru.' The boy with the purple hair and matching eyes turned to the girl. 'Is this true Miss. Honda?' he asked. The girl hung her head and nodded. 'I'm sorry. I didn't think anything like this would happen.' Shigure smiled. 'Well now. Now that this is all settled there's only one thing left to say, and then we can go inside and have lunch.'  
  
*inserts Shigures' explanation about the zodiac from episode # 2*  
  
Everybody nodded and followed the tall guy into the house. Ally scowled when they sat down, because she didn't like sitting on the floor, but she sat. 'Who are you?' Kyo demanded. 'Allyson.' 'Liz' 'Cyndi' 'USAGI!' came everyone's reply. 'How did you get here?' he asked. Our four brave friends looked at each other and shrugged. 'Through a toilet bowl.' Cyndi said, answering with the truth. 'Through the. toilet bowl?' Shigure asked, before turning to the corner and giggling.  
  
*inserts image of this from first episode*  
  
'YES. A TOILET.' Ally said, standing up. She stormed off, trying to find a place to seek out solace.  
  
'Is she alright?' Yuki asked, standing up. 'She'll be fine.' Cyndi said. 'So you came through a toilet?' Yuki asked. The trio nodded. "How. unusual.' Shigure said, finally recovered from his giggling fit. 'No shit Sherlock.' Cyndi said, glaring. She pushed her glasses up her nose, and pulled out a small picture of Samwise Gamgee. 'I thought Ally had your picture!' Lauren cried out. 'She does. but I have another one.' Cyndi said, grinning evilly. 'Ahh. That's smart enough to work!' Liz said. 'I know it is.'  
  
'So. getting back on the topic. would you four like to stay here? We have an extra room, if you don't mind sharing.' Shigure asked them. 'Yea! We would!' Lauren almost yelled before remembering to use her "indoor" voice. 'We would?' Cyndi asked. 'Yea, we would.' Liz piped in, eyeing Shigure. Cyndi looked at Lauren, who was practically drooling looking, no actually staring, at Yuki. She sighed, and said 'Fine.' Little did she no that she too would be caught in the "spell" soon enough. 'let me show you to your room. Kyo. Why don't you go find Allyson, and let her know that they're all staying?' Yuki said. Kyo glared at him. 'Fine. I'll go see if that. girl. wants to stay.' He stood up, and started to go from room to room./  
  
Yuki led the 3 other girls to the room they would be staying in, which just so happened to be next to Tohru's. 'We don't have any money to pay with with because we're all poor pathetic people.' Cyndi stated, daring Yuki to say something. 'Oh, that's okay. If you feel the need to pay, then you can help Miss Honda clean.' Yuki said. Cyndi sorta half-laughed at the thought of cleaning. 'I'll leave you girls to settle in.' Yuki said, and then he left.  
  
Meanwhile, Kyo had been searching all over the house for Allyson, but to no avail. He finally went up to the roof, because he was frustrated, and had come to the conclusion that she was nowhere to be found. Well, to his surprise, who was sitting on the roof? Allyson of course. 'Where have you been?!?!?!?!?!?!?!' he yelled 'I've been looking all over for you!!!' Allyson shrugged her shoulders. 'I've been up here.' She said. Kyo glared at her, and sat down. 'What were you doing up here? He asked, his voice softer (a/n: awww! *joins the we luff kyo fan club* I just couldn't help myself!). 'Thinking.' Was her reply. He sighed, trying not to let his temper get to him. 'About what?' he asked. 'About you. and your family.' She said, turning to look at him. Their eyes met.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
teehee. I couldn't help myself! I love kyo! ^__________^  
  
Till the next chapter, where Liz meditates, Cyndi discovers they don't have a computer, and they watch pretty pretty gravitation with another new member of the family. Dundundun! *scary music plays*  
  
-Ally 


	3. Popcorn and Flying Hamsters

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, unfortunately. *sighs*  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Previously:  
  
'Where have you been?!?!?!?!?!?!?!' he yelled 'I've been looking all over for you!!!' Allyson shrugged her shoulders. 'I've been up here.' She said. Kyo glared at her, and sat down. 'What were you doing up here? He asked, his voice softer (a/n: awww! *joins the we luff kyo fan club* I just couldn't help myself!). 'Thinking.' Was her reply. He sighed, trying not to let his temper get to him. 'About what?' he asked. 'About you. and your family.' She said, turning to look at him. Their eyes met.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Lauren had finished exploring the room and she was bored.  
  
'I'm gonna go explore the rest of the house!' she called out as she walked out of the room.  
  
'Okay.' Liz said. Lauren walked into the living room. Yuki was sitting in there, playing solitaire.  
  
'Hey!' Lauren said, plopping down next to him.  
  
'Hello.' Yuki said.  
  
'So. WASSUP??' Lauren asked.  
  
Yuki looked confused and then said 'The. ceiling.' and then looked thoroughly puzzled when Lauren burst out laughing.  
  
'Okay.' she said 'let me rephrase that. What're you doing?'  
  
Yuki looked down at the cards and said, 'I'm playing solitaire.'  
  
'Ohhhh. I should've figured that out.' Lauren said. Just at that moment Cyndi burst into the room demanding, ' Where's the computer?' Yuki looked blank. 'We don't have one.'  
  
'WHAT?! YOU DON'T HAVE A COMPUTER?!?!?!?!?!? Okay then. where's the T.V.? Do you have a DVD player?' Cyndi screamed.  
  
'Yes, we have both a DVD player and a television. They're right over there.' Yuki said, pointing to a corner of the room. 'Okay!' Cyndi said, now happy.  
  
Liz was sitting on the bed, meditating. She looked dead. After about 10 minutes of this her eyes opened slowly. She stood up and stretched. She went out to the living room and was greeted by the site of the family, her three heroic friends, because Ally and Kyo had come back down from the roof and a man with long silver hair. They were all sitting, obviously about to watch some show.  
  
'What are you watching?' she inquired, curious to know what could so fully captivate everyone.  
  
'RYU-CHAN!' Cyndi squealed, and that's how Liz found out that they were going to be watching Gravitation, the best show ever created. She plopped herself down, and just happened to be sitting next to the dog-dude, Shigure. She smiled at him, reached into her pocket and pulled a bag out.  
  
'Want some fried chicken?' she asked offering the bag. 'I DO! I DO!' screamed Cyndi, and she reached into the bag and pulled out a chicken leg. She then screamed, the reason for this being that there was a feather on it. 'I'm calling the Health Department when we get home!' she said decisively, throwing the chicken back into the bag.  
  
'I'll have some.' Shigure said, answering Liz's question a couple of lines back. She beamed at him, and handed him a piece of chicken. At this point, Tohru walked in with a huge bowl. 'Popcorn anyone?' she asked. Hands raised all around, as everyone was to lazy to open their mouths.  
  
'Oh Tohru. Put on the DVD.' Cyndi said.  
  
Tohru beamed and said, 'OKAY!' really chipper, and for some reason that made our four heroic heroes grimace.  
  
Soon the wondrous anime was playing and everyone was caught up in the extremely predictable relationship between Shuichi and Yuki. Everyone sighed when the first DVD ended. The silver haired man reached out and touched Shigure.  
  
'Oh Shi-chan.' he swooned 'this just makes me all warm and fuzzy.'  
  
Shigure tilted his head. 'Not in front of the children Aya.' he said. Liz moved in front of Ayame (the cool dude w/ the silver hair) and made a growling noise in her throat. Ayame backed away.  
  
Kyo stood up and demanded, 'Why are there subtitles on it?'  
  
Ally just stared at him for a minute and said, 'Cuz we don't talk Japanese dumbass.'  
  
Kyo laughed. 'Then how are we having this conversation?' he asked.  
  
Ally glanced at her three companions and then in unison they all looked up at the sky/roof.  
  
*BIG MIGHTY VOICE OF AUTHOR*  
  
'Because I said so pitiful human!'  
  
*BIG MIGHTY VOICE OF AUTHOR DISAPPEARS*  
  
Our four heroes looked at each other, then Liz said, 'Well that answers that question.'  
  
Kyo gaped at her. And gaped. And gaped some more. Then guess what Kyo did? He gaped! Then he starting ranting about how our four brave souls were all loonies, which none of them denied, and how they were out to kill all of the family, which our four heroes didn't deny either.  
  
'Guess what?' Ally said.  
  
'What?' everyone else said in response.  
  
'The flying hamster of doom rains coconuts down upon your pitiful town!!!' she cried out laughing maliciously, then started dancing around the room. Liz, Lauren and Cyndi looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and joined in the dancing. So, none of our four heroes noticed the glances being passed throughout the family.  
  
All of the sudden coconuts started pouring through the roof. The Sohma family looked up, and saw an evil looking hamster with wings flying over their house. Kyo shrugged and said, 'Weird' and then sat back down.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ So. how did you like it???? Please click the little review button! If I get more reviews I get more inspired to write! *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Until the next chapter.  
  
-Ally 


End file.
